fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirajane Strauss (Yahoo)
Mirajane Strauss (ミラジェーン・ストラウス, Mirajēn Sutorausu) is an Independent Mage and Exorcist currently wandering around the Kingdom of Fiore and it's surrounding areas. Mirajane originated from a village in the southern region of Fiore where she lived with her parents and two younger siblings, Elfman and Lissana. However this town was also the home of a Demon which took residence in the local church. For years the townspeople lived in fear of the terrible creature. One day a large number of villagers gathered to confront the beast, thinking their numbers could outmatch it's strength. Mira's parents were members of this resistance. Mirajane snuck out of her house the night of the confrontation and followed the group of adults to the church. There she witnessed the futile efforts of the townspeople trying to defeat the monster and the brutal murder of all of them, including her own parents. Seeing this, Mira went over the edge and subconsciously unlocked her magical Take Over abilities, which allowed her to defeat the demon. Unfortunately due to her lack of training she gained some of the demon's traits, and her right arm was horribly disfigured into that of a demon's. Because of this transformation she was shunned by the townspeople and eventually driven from her home along with her two siblings. After traveling for quite some time the three came upon the Fairy Tail Guild. It was here that Mirajane left her two siblings, knowing they'd be safe and happy there. She then left the guild and her only remaining family behind, and has since become a renowned Exorcist who travels all over the land searching for Demons to defeat. Appearance Mira is a beautiful young woman of around average height for someone of her age. She has a fair skin tone and deep blue eyes. Her hair is long and wavy, with two curly strands hanging down and framing her face, sharp bangs hanging down in her eyes, and a little pointed tuft sticking up on the top of her head. Along with her beauty Mira is known to have a very curvaceous figure. Perhaps Mirajane's strangest feature however is her right arm. When she unlocked her Take Over powers as a child she gained some of the defeated Demon's physical features, transforming her arm into a mangled, demonic claw. Unfortunately, because she let her arm go untreated for so long it became permanent, and she now hides it somewhat by wrapping it up in bandages. To further hide her disfigurement, Mira usually sports a dark-colored, hooded cloak. The hood of the cloak, which she almost always keeps up, it lined with white material and has three protrusions sticking out of it, which supports Mirajane's demon motif. Under her cloak Mira dons a black leotard with matching leather boots. Personality When she first gained her demon arm, Mirajane usually kept a very somber and collected disposition. She was in a very depressed state of mind what with the combination of her parents' death and being despised by the very townspeople she saved. After leaving her siblings behind at Fairy Tail, Mira gained a new sense of determination and adopted her own form of justice; killing every Demon she comes in contact with. This makes Mira seem cold and deathly serious to most people she comes in contact with, which is a pretty accurate deduction of her personality. She hasn't even smiled since leaving Fairy Tail. By focusing on killing Demons she allows herself to forget the pain of her past as best she can. However, because she avoids confronting her past and true feelings, Mira is haunted with nightmares on a regular basis about her parents' death or the Demons she's killed, and this has had a negative impact on her mental health. This has also resulted in deep-rooted trust issues, which is part of the reason that she's always traveling; to avoid contact with humans as much as possible. When it comes to the Demons she hunts, Mira becomes a ruthless, unfeeling nightmare of a woman. This reputation makes most people a bit weary of her, even after she's done them a favor by killing the Demon that had previously given them trouble. History Mirajane originally hailed from a small rural village in southern Fiore. Here she spent the majority of her childhood living together with her parents and younger siblings, Elfman and Lissana. They weren't very wealthy but they managed to make a decent living from their father's mining job and while their mother babysat the youngest of the neighborhood kids. One year however, a Demon took up residence in the town's church, striking fear into the hearts of all the townspeople. For the next four years all the people who lived in the village, including the Strauss family, lived in terror that the Demon might one day attack them. Finally the townspeople were fed up with living in the same town as that monster, so a large group of adults devised a plan to counterattack and kill the Demon. Mr. and Mrs. Strauss were members of this resistance. The night of the planned attack the Strauss siblings pleaded with their parents not to go with the rest of the adults, that it was to dangerous. But the two parents refused to live in fear that not only their own lives could be taken at any time but also the lives of their children, so they went, armed with old weapons, pickaxes, and blunt farming tools, with the rest of the resistance to face the Demon. Still fearing the worst, Mira snuck out of the house shortly after they left and followed the group of adults to the church. She arrived just as the adults were confronting the Demon. At first they attempted to communicate with it, threatening to attack if it didn't leave. The Demon however either didn't understand or wasn't phased by the humans' threats, and instead immediately attacked the townspeople. They desperately tried to fight the monster off, but were easily outmatched by the Demon's sheer might. Mirajane's parents, along with all the other townspeople that had tried to fight the Demon, were brutally murdered right in front of her eyes. Upon witnessing this, something within Mira snapped. All other emotions were replaced with terrifying, unbridled rage. This consequently unlocked Mira's up-til-now dormant magical abilities, which allowed her to battle and ultimately defeat the Demon. Unfortunately, because Mira was untrained in magic, she wasn't able to use her Take Over abilities properly and her right arm was replaced by the hideous claw of the Demon. This earned her much hatred and retribution from the very people she had saved, and after having to hide from them in their house for nearly a month, the Strauss siblings concluded they could no longer live in their hometown. The three young siblings soon set out to find a new home. They traversed many perilous landscapes in search of a place where they could live safely. Eventually, they came to the town of Magnolia, and within Magnolia, the Fairy Tail Guild. There, the master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar. explained that Mira's claw was not in fact a curse, but her magic, Take Over. The siblings stayed at Fairy Tail for several weeks. In this time Elfman and Lisanna fit in nicely with the rest of the guild's young children, but Mirajane continued to distance herself from the rest of the guild. Finally she decided that her brother and sister would be safe and happy at Fairy Tail, but she wasn't fit to stay there. It was then that she left the guild without telling anyone where she was going. From here she began training herself to use her magic more efficiently. She began taking jobs hunting and destroying Demons with her Take Over, and has been an Exorcist ever since. Magic and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Despite her rather thin, petite, and altogether womanly build, Mirajane possesses a starling amount of physical strength. While her right arm is substantially stronger in proportion to the rest of her body, even her human limbs are surprisingly strong compared to most humans. Mira likes to hide this ability in order to surprise her opponents with it midway through the battle. Because most of her opponents are physically capable Demons, this ability is useful and very essential when engaged in hand-to-hand combat with such monsters. She's even shown to be capable of physically overpowering several notably strong Demons with her strength, much to the unfortunate creatures fear and astonishment. Master Melee Combatant: From years of battling Demons and other monsters with her bare hands, Mira has gained a great proficiency in hand-to-hand combat, even reaching master level in the discipline. This is one of her skills where her right hand especially comes in handy, as the punches and slashes from the claw are much more effective than regular punches. Put this in conjunction with her strength and speed and Mira can easily fend off most assailants she'd ever have to come in contact with. Even when faced with opponents that surpass even her immense physical strength, she can still manage to hold them off with her melee combat skills, something only a master would be capable of. Enhanced Durability: Another ability essential for Mira's line of work is her great amounts of durability. If she wasn't durable enough to take blows from the Demons, she wouldn't be able to last long as an Exorcist. She's taken many attacks from powerful Demons head-on and is still capable of fighting and defeating said Demons. But she's not just durable to their physical attacks. She can even take some attacks from their Black Arts and Curses. Her Demon arm is the most durable part of her body, and when faced with normally devastating attacks she usually uses it to shield herself. Devastating Speed: An ability that somewhat fits someone of Mirajane's stature better is her immense speed. She can easily rush an opponent and land several powerful blows before they even have a chance to react to them. When combining this with her great strength, she becomes a very dangerous threat to most enemies, even skilled mages. Although her speed is not on par with that of someone who can utilize a full Take Over transformation, she has trained to the point that she's gotten pretty close. This is a feat in itself for a somewhat normal mage who has no means of enhancing their speed magically or otherwise. Immense Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki): While a formidable hand-to-hand fighter, as stated above, the really astonishing qualities of Mira are her magical abilities. Mira possesses a very potent and powerful magical aura; enough to intimidate even skilled mages famous for their magical prowess. By just releasing her raw amounts of Eternano into the air around her she's able to accomplish such feats as shattering the ground around her and blowing the people surrounding her backwards several yards. While she doesn't possess the level of magical reserves her canon counterpart does, she is still of a greater greater caliber than notable mages like Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. Take Over (もの魂の所持, Mono no Tamashī no Shoji): Take Over is an advanced type of Transformation which allows the user to essentially "take over" an entity and the powers it possesses and utilize these abilities in battle. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming. In addition to embodying an entity, Take Over can also be used to control another entity or another entity's abilities. Mira has a natural affinity for this type of magic, as she was able to unlock and use it subconsciously as a child. While at Fairy Tail, the Guild Master Makarov described her natural talent in the magic to be exceedingly rare for such a difficult and complex magic as Take Over. *'Satan Soul' (サタンソウル Satan Sōru): This particular form of Magic allows the user to Take Over the powers and forms of different demons. These forms give the user a variety of different abilities such as flight, enhanced speed and/or strength, etc. It was through the usage of this specific type of Take Over that Mirajane gained her demonic arm, and from this arm, the Demon Factor (鬼の因子, Oni no Inshi). The Demon Factor gives her immunity to the Curses utilized by Demons. However, because of her lack of formal training, her arm prevents her from fully utilizing Satan Soul, and she is unable to transform into the Demons she takes over. She does however still possess the abilities to take over a Demon's Curse or manipulate the Demon externally. :*'Demon Possession' (鬼所持, Oni Shoji): A somewhat unique spell that can only be utilized by someone very proficient in the use of Take Over. By coming into physical contact with a Demon, Mira is able to manually take hold of its Demon Factor, thus giving her complete control over the Demon's body and actions. By doing this she can now manipulate the Demon, giving it commands to do her bidding and fight for her. It even gives her the ability to make the unfortunate Demon explode after a certain amount of time has gone by. :*'Curse Thief' (泥棒呪い, Dorobō Noroi): A fundamentally similar spell to Demon Possession and yet another spell only those very proficient with Take Over can utilize. Curse Thief is a spell that, like Demon Possession, is initiated by the user coming in contact with their target and taking hold of their Demon Factor. However, instead of using it to directly manipulate the Demon, the user takes control of the target's Curse for as long as they can keep physical contact with them, allowing them to use the Demon's Curse against them or other Demons around them. Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Darkness Magic is a type of magic that utilizes the element of darkness. Darkness Magic is a type of Magic which allows users to manipulate and control destructive Dark Magic. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects. The color of the Magic varies depending on the caster (red, purple, black, green, etc.). Users typically shape their attacks into the form of ghostly apparitions, which they can use in various ways. The malefic nature of this Magic tends to complement the sinister nature of its users, and it is known to make people physically ill and cold in nature. This magic is a common one for Demons, so Mira has acquired a natural mastery of this magic over the years. *'Soul Extinction' (魂の絶滅, Tamashī no Zetsumetsu): Mirajane initiates this attack by gathering energy from the surrounding area between her hands, which subsequently takes the form of a large, black globe. The globe then fires a large black-purple beam that generates a devastating explosion. This spell is one of Mira's most powerful ones, and has the destructive capability to even vaporize powerful demons. *'Evil Explosion' (悪の爆発, Aku no Bakuhatsu): A spell somewhat similar to Soul Extinction, Mira holds her hands out in front of her with her palms facing her target. From here she gathers dark energy in her hands in a spiraling formation. Once she's build up a sufficient amount, she launches the dark energy at her target at high speed. When the blast makes contact with it's target a powerful explosion erupts from it. Mirajane can also use a variant of this spell with water as the base element if there is a large body of it near her. *'Demonic Rain' (悪魔の雨, Oni no Ame): A powerful spell that she only recently developed, Demonic Rain is a bit different from Mira's other Darkness Magic spells. Mira first summons a large disk of dark energy in the air above her chosen target. Following this she waves her hand quickly in a dismissive gesture, which initiates dozens of pillars of dark energy to rain down on the target from above. She can also use a less powerful version of this spell by summoning a smaller disk in her hand to blast the pillars of energy out of. Behind the Scenes/Trivia *This article was approved by Ash. *Due to Mirajane not receiving any formal training in Take Over, her Demon arm went untreated for to long and has become permanent. *Mirajane is ambidextrous. She was originally right-handed but after her incident she taught herself to use her left hand for more things in order to hide her right one, and only use it while in battle. *Mirajane is the author's favorite canon character, so naturally he chose to fanonize her. Since she is his favorite he may or may not write a mini-series focused on this Mirajane. Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Take Over User Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Caster-Mage Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Demon Hunter